The present invention relates to a wire harness.
A wire harness 200 shown in FIG. 2 and FIG. 3 is a wire harness disclosed in below-described patent literature 1.
The wire harness 200 includes a main line 210, a branch line 220 branching from the main line 210 and one adhesive tape 240 with which a branch part 230 is covered.
The adhesive tape 240 is a tape one side of which is an adhesive surface. As shown in FIG. 3, the adhesive tape 240 has one base material tape 241 of a substantially rectangular shape which includes one pair of splits 242 formed along one side of the main line 210 mounted on the base material tape 241 from which the branch line 220 branches and one pair of splits 243 formed along an extending direction of the branch line 220 in an area opposite to the branch side of the main line 210 mounted on the base material tape 241.
Then, by the above-described four splits, the adhesive tape 240 forms, a belt shaped main line mounting part 244 on which the main line 210 is mounted, a branch line mounting part 245 on which the branch line 220 is mounted, a branch line holding part 246 folded on the branch line 220 mounted on the branch line mounting part 245, main line winding parts 247 wound on the main line 210 mounted on the main line mounting part 244 and branch line winding parts 248 wound on the branch line 220 from above the branch line holding part 246 folded on the branch line 220.
In the case of the wire harness 200 disclosed in the patent literature 1, since an entire part of the branch part 230 is covered with the adhesive tape 240, in both a bundle of electric wires located in both sides of the branch part 230 of the main line 210 and a bundle of electric wires of the branch line 220 extending from the branch part 230, the electric wires which form the bundles can be prevented from being unfixed, so that a deterioration of a wiring property caused by the electric wires which are unfixed can be prevented.
However, in the wire harness 200 disclosed in the patent literature 1, the adhesive tape 240 used in the branch part 230 is large and has many splits 242 and 243. Accordingly, there is a fear that during an operation for sticking the adhesive tape 240 to the branch part 230, a form shown in FIG. 3 may possibly collapse due to wrinkles, or a part of the adhesive tape may be possibly folded on other part and cannot be peeled, so that the adhesive tape cannot be stuck to the branch part 230. Further, the adhesive tape 240 is sometimes hardly separated from a hand and fingers, so that it is troublesome to separate the adhesive tape from the hand and fingers.
Accordingly, when the adhesive tape 240 is stuck to the branch part 230, a cautious and careful operation is necessary, so that it is difficult to improve productivity.
Thus, as shown in FIG. 4, a simple structure that bundles of the main line 210 at both sides of the branch part 230 are merely united together by belt shaped adhesive tapes 260 is supposed to be formed so as to improve productivity. In this structure, inside edges 261 of the adhesive tapes 260 which respectively untie together the main line 210 are allowed to come close to the branch part 230, so that a plurality of electric wires which form the branch line 220 can be bundled.
[Patent Literature 1] Japanese Utility Model Publication No. H03-3116